


Halloween hunt

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Gwen Bash, M/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Gwen's nerves getting the better of her, or are there really things that go bump in the night as well as things from outer space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween hunt

Gwen paused in front of the mirror to check her hair was straight before stepping out of the door. A flash of movement in the glass made her spin, looking at the empty hall behind her.

 

"Rhys, love, are you still here?" She called, stepping back to look into the sitting room.

 

"Rhys?" She called again.

 

Still silence was her only reply, and she shook it off, telling herself she wasn't hurrying as she slammed the door behind herself. She had herself almost convinced that it had been Rhys, playing a Halloween joke on her when she got down to the street, and saw his car was gone.

 

"Fine, I imagined it then." She said, earning herself a _Look_ from the paperboy as he passed her.

 

She ignored him, getting into her car and slamming the door shut. Checking her rearview mirror before she started the car, there was another flicker of movement, behind her in the back seat. She spun in her seat, craning her neck to look down at the floor behind the seats.

 

"Jumpy Gwen, jumpy." She chided herself, starting the car and pulling out.

 

**

 

Ianto was in the tourist office when she came in, handing some ghost walk leaflets off to a couple of American tourists. She moved to the racks, pretending to browse until they left, and then waited silently for Ianto to let her through the hidden door.

 

"Happy Halloween Gwen," he smiled, offering her a gruesome looking dish of chocolate eyeballs.

 

"No, thanks. Happy Halloween." She darted through the door, heading for the lift.

 

When she got down into the hub, only Jack was in evidence, sitting at her computer station, spinning around on her chair.

 

"Jack? Did you want something?"

 

"You're late, Gwen. I had to send Tosh and Owen out without you."

 

"Sorry, I was a little late getting out of the house, and the traffic was slow."

"Well, there isn't any point in sending you out after them, you'll never find them. You'd better feed the weevils. Ianto is busy upstairs, as the world and his wife seems to think that today is the best day to ask about the ghost walks, and I'm waiting for a call from the PM."

 

"OK." She shrugged, tossing her bag in her desk drawer, and passing Jack on her way to the lower levels. As she passed the glass to the weapons store, she saw a second figure leaning on the railing beside Jack. She turned, looking over her shoulder and saw Jack leaning there, his eyebrows up.

 

"Problem, Gwen?"

 

"No, I just thought someone was standing next to you."

 

"Clearly not." He pointed out gesturing along the otherwise empty walkway.

 

"Right, sorry."

 

She vanished into the lower levels, and Jack shook his head, going back into his office to wait for the phone call.

 

**

 

Down in the cells, the weevils were all cowering back against the rear walls of their cells as she came along, and she kept thinking that she could see someone behind her in every reflective surface. She finished throwing their food through the slots as fast as she could, and then ran back up the stairs. This was all very weird, and she needed to talk to Jack, he would make her feel safe, he would reassure her that there was nothing freaky going on, or fix it if there was.

 

Jack was on the phone, with the door shut when she got up there, and she dithered where he could see her, waiting for him to wave her in. He frowned at her, and turned his back to concentrate on the call.

 

A footfall behind her made her turn, hoping to see Tosh and Owen, or even Ianto, but there was no one in sight. Turning in the direction of Jack's office again, she screamed, her hand going to her chest.

 

"Jesus Jack, I didn't hear you coming."

 

"What the hell is with you today Gwen?"

 

"You have to help me Jack, there must be an alien around or something. Every time I look at a reflective surface, there is something there, behind me, and just now I heard a footstep, and there was nothing there. Downstairs, the weevils were all cowering away from me. Please, scan the area or something." She demanded, tugging at his wrist comp.

 

"You're hysterical Gwen, there isn't anything here that shouldn't be. The alarms would have gone off."

 

"Yes, because they were so very efficient when Ianto had his cyber girlfriend in the basement, weren't they." She hissed venomously.

 

Her head rocked to the side, and she looked at him in shock, her hand going to her stinging cheek. She hadn't seen him move, but he had slapped her, it must have been him, there was no one else there.

 

"You hit me." She quavered, her eyes filling with tears.

 

"No, but I wish I had Gwen, I really wish I had."

 

There was a shimmer, and Tosh stood between Gwen and Jack, glaring at the other woman.

 

"You've always been such a cow, how did we ever think you could fit in here, be one of us?" She sneered.

 

"What are you talking about? Tosh, where did you get the invisibility field?"

"Jack lent it to me, to follow you, make you nervous. We like the taste of human flesh better when it has been marinated in adrenaline for a while."

 

Someone grabbed her from behind, and Owen leaned forward, sniffing her neck with a long, deep breath."

 

"Such wonderful fear. I can't wait until dark." Owen laughed.

 

"What kind of joke are you playing, stop this." She whimpered.

 

"No joke, no stopping, but I will tell you a story," Jack said with a wicked smile.

 

"I don't think I want to hear it."

 

"Tough." Owen snorted.

 

"You mocked the werewolf story, the one that led to the founding of Torchwood."

 

"Yes, and?"

"It was true, but there are some bits that were slightly rewritten. I was there, at Torchwood house, when the werewolf attacked, I was bitten. The Doctor though that maybe, just maybe, he owed me something for the whole, abandoning me thing, so he did a little adjustment. There was no way he could cure me, but he could alter the virus to make it voluntary. As long as I changed once a month, without fail, there was no affect on me from the moon, and I didn't lose my reason, attack anything that moved. As the years passed though, I got lonely, the Doctor assured me that anyone a turned, would carry the mutated virus, they would be the same as me."

"I was first. 1940." Owen told her, sniffing her neck again.

 

"Then me. 1990." Tosh smiled.

 

"Suzie was human, she knew nothing of it, she wasn't suitable. Ianto came from one, and we thought he was a possible, open minded, intelligent, fit, strong, healthy. And you, you found us, fought off the retcon, and we thought we might actually have another one, two possible new members for our pack. But you turned out to be even more unsuitable than Suzie, you were more narrow minded than you seemed, stupid. So, instead of joining us, tonight you will be prey. As soon as it is dark, you will get a fifteen minute head start, and you will run for your life."

 

"Ianto won't let you get away with this, he's far too sensible."

"I don't know, tonight is my first hunt, I'm looking forward to it." Ianto informed her, stepping up behind Jack and leaning against his mate's back, he looked to the Alpha, who smiled at him.

 

"Take her to the cells, we wouldn't want her getting loose before dark." Jack told him.

 

"Right."

 

**

 

They dumped her out of the SUV in the middle of the park, and Gwen ran without looking back. They had taken everything off her, car keys, purse, phone. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't know if they would give her the fifteen minutes, or if they would come after her sooner. She knew she had to get to a busy street, or somewhere with houses, as fast as she could.

 

Gwen stumbled as she heard the first howl, and she knew that had to be Jack, starting the hunt. Her legs were aching, and her heart was trying to hammer its way out of her chest, but she forced herself to run faster.

 

Another howl, closer now, and an answering howl from her left, they had her, she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up.

 

She could see the lights of the high street a hundred yards or so ahead now, and she forced more speed out of her trembling legs, starting to think she might actually make it. She would get to the police, and then Jack and the others would pay for this.

 

She didn't even hear them coming before the weight hit her back, heavy claws rolling her onto her back and raking down her chest. A muzzle came close to her face, and fetid breath huffed over her nose.

 

A second set of claws raked her side, and she turned her head to see the others. Two standing a little way off, watching as she was batted around. She screamed as wicked teeth tore into her chest, but the sound degenerated to a hopeless gurgle as her lungs filled with blood. She watched with terrified horror as the big male that was tearing into her chest pulled a bloody lump of flesh out. Her vision darkened as the Alpha placed the bloody offering before his mate, who lay down and started to chew. The last thing Gwen was aware of was the yelp inviting the others into the feast, and three sets of powerful jaws tearing into her.

 

**

 

Jack looked up as Ianto came into his office with a mug of coffee and the newspaper.

 

"You're wonderful. Anything interesting in there?" Jack asked, taking the mug and nodding at the paper.

 

"Mutilated body found in the park, the head is missing and it looks like it was torn apart by a pack of dogs or wolves. They're checking all the local collections to see if anyone lost anything."

 

"Good. What have we done with the head?"

"I gave it to the weevils to play with, don't see why they should miss out on Halloween."

 

"Good thinking. I'm so glad you agreed to join my pack, after that whole, Lisa debacle."

 

"So am I." Ianto agreed, sinking down in Jacks lap and kissing him deeply.

 

End

 

 __


End file.
